Ice Maiden
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: She was a heartless soldier. A incident made her soul dark and full of ice. Not even those closest to her could truly break that hard cold shell, however the time she has been waiting for has finally arrived. The person who made her this way, was there, she can kill him right here, right now...and free herself from the shackles of her past.


Ice Maiden

 **Author Notes: Surprise surprise~ We have ourselves a holiday one shot for Dun dun dunnnnn Dynasty Warriors(of which we, that is mako and sen) do not own! Now I that is Mako, do not know much of the newer games(don't own any new consoles for the games...let alone the games, highest I got is dw5)**

 **...and i didn't like dw6(though it died before i got anywhere) and dw8(sorry guys) So there most likely won't be any new characters from the roster in this one shot. However I do want to point out that I still love the series. Now enough of my rambling and on with the show!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

She was a deadly woman. With her heartless ice inducing glare, foes froze the moment their eyes met, leaving a swift and easy kill. It was probably one of the reasons why she was so highly valued...as well as many did not like to displease the woman.

However her emotions had a strong defense, no one ever broke through her icy barrier. Even those that she cherished above all were unable to see her true smile. But...there was one who was determined to make her shine with true happiness.

Her polar opposite, while she represented the cold shadowing moon, he represented the bright warm sun. **"My dear Shi Ki would you care to spar with me this fine eve?"** The sun was about ready to set, a hue of purples and pinks illuminated the sky.

She picks up her sharpened chain whip. **"Of course Master Zhang He."** Out of all the generals in Wei Kingdom, her interactions with the dance obsessed claw wielder was the most strange.

Most would often feel irritated with his odd behavior and giddy optimism, and many would've expected the renowned she-devil to have slain him long ago. Yet, they interact casually during their match. Metals clashed, each moving with graceful efficiency.

However Shi Ki was still young, having much more to learn, had been forced to submit. **"A beautiful performance milady! I look forward to helping you perfect your dance~"** Her breathing was evening out as he assists her up. **"Thank you."**

 **"Hey you two! Come and eat before you die of a chill out here."** Xiahou Yuan watches the pair, as they both walk side by side to the front. **"Jeez took you guys long enough."** He pats on Zhang He avoiding the look the young maiden was giving him.

Both were surprised to hear an annoyed huff. **"Unlike you Master Xiahou Yuan, I take my training seriously."** He backs off as they enter the dining hall. Many of the seats were filled. **"Dun you saved me a seat right?"** Not receiving more then a grunt he sits next to his cousin.

The eyepatch scimitar user eating his meal. **"Welcome back Zhang He, Shi Ki."** They bow, showing respect to their lord. Shi Ki takes a seat far in the corner, away from all, isolating herself as she silently eats.

Her mind blanks, ignoring all that is around her. A sound of a moving chair caught her attention as she finds the elegant dancer sitting next to her. **"Do you mind?"** No one breathes as everyone witnessed her reluctance, before answering. **"Not at all."**

Zhen Ji hides her secret smile by sipping her tea. Most content with her unusual hesitance. Slowly but surely, all of Wei were witnessing changes in the hostile warrior. The time for her to truly open her feelings was coming.

More or less at least...for anyone who was not Lady Zhen Ji, Zhang He or her Lord Cao Cao suffered at her demonic expression when aggravated. No one was willing to stay within a small distance of the girl when one of those three were not there to keep her calm.

One day generals and soldiers bared witness to her rage and unmerciful nature. During a battle with Shu in the dead of winter, she saw him. The menace who made her suffer, enduring treatment that not even a savage animal should undergo.

Cao Cao and her two valued comrades were engaged in another battle. So no one could stop the destruction that was about to come. It only took her a short glance to know who he was. And not even a single second for her to make up her mind and attack him.

Ignoring the orders and pleas of her allies she rose on horseback, determined to make it rain blood. Zhuge Liang, the Sleeping Dragon was a man of intellect and wisdom, however...he had not anticipated that one of Shu's captives of war was pregnant.

Nor did he expect that child to survive and escape the prison of which she laid for 15 years. Her parents were simple farmers, living their lives, caring for their livestock. Until the fateful day when Shu took the terrain they lived in.

Loyal followers of Wei they tried to flee, only to be caught and enslaved...Her father was beheaded for an attempt assassination, her mother died of starvation, providing whatever scraps she could for her only daughter.

The strategist for Shu often interrogated his prisoners and slaves, however there was nothing he could do to gain information from the child. Even if her mother provided knowledge, the young wise girl refused to talk.

So she lived...lived until she could be free whether in death or by escaping. She had an opportunity and she took it. Vowing revenge for the hell she was put through. She would see him die in agony for her misery and loneliness.

She faced him and his noble lord, both just barely dodging her sneak attack. **"Seems you've aged Zhuge Liang...sad to say you're not as intimidating as you used to be."** Snow started resettling as her opponents were able to get a good look at her.

It had been 4 years since her departure from her cozy cell, and her appearance has changed drastically in the time. Courtesy of her fashionable companions, there was streaks of purple dye in her golden hair, making her stand out in the field of battle.

Through the slits of her white dress stood a tattoo of a fox leaping on her leg. But there was something that made her past remember. The eyes, those cruel angry blue eyes. **"Who are you?"** Liu Bei raised his sword, but there was reluctance in his stance.

His opponent being one so young. She gave a grim smile. **"I am Shi Ki, and frankly that's all you need to know...seeing how you're not going to last long after my introduction."** She flicked her wrist, her weapon slithering like a snake towards her victims.

Once more the veterans manage to wheedle their way out of her attacks range. Zhuge Liang's eyes revealed what she was hoping to see...recognition. **"My lord we must fall back!"** She struck again.

Two long weapons blocked her path, just as the whip was about to strike her enemies. **"Brother, Lord Zhuge Liang are you alright?!"** She sighed...her hatred of the green robed men growing as her metallic weapon of choice returned to her side.

 **"And here I was hoping to kill you two before help arrived..."** Zhang Fei raised his pike, aiming it at the girl. **"What's your problem wench!? How dare you strike at my brother!"** Her face held a bored look, infuriating the hot tempered man further.

Her attention turns toward the calmer man. **"I have nothing against your lord, but he is an endangerment to my lord, therefor my life...but as of right now he is not my concern."** Her eyes blaze with an unholy frost.

Shi Ki's muscles aching to move. **"Step forward and face my wrath Sleeping Dragon, less you'd rather I save you for last!"** Her voice boomed, the wind flashing by the group. Zhang Fei, steps once, twice, snorting. **"I'll take you on kid."**

She huffs out a laugh. **"I don't have time to waste on you fool..."** She made a dash, easily evading the drunkard. Her target was once more in sight. She remained cautious though, she had two others that would help protect him.

But she found her opening, with all the strength she could muster, she had her chain fly, causing a nice deep slash on Liu Bei's most prized adviser's chest. **"No! Zhuge Liang!"** He fell, the fan that he always so proudly used in battle fell at his grip.

Anger coursed through the Shu Lord. **"How dare you! You will pay!"** Unable to heed his emotions, he rushes at the girl. But she dodges, grabbing his arm. **"If you want to blame someone...i'd suggest blaming your precious Strategist."**

She flings him back, disgusted. **"You think you and your people are saints? That you can do no wrong!? And that anyone who goes against you is a villain? WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU AND YOUR PRECIOUS JUSTICE WHEN MY PARENTS DIED AND I WAS ROTTING AWAY IN YOUR JAIL CELL!"**

Ice danced towards the men, giving them no time to recover. Her power matching her frustrations. **"I swore when I escaped the pathetic existence I would kill Zhuge Liang. You stand in my way, then you'll die too!"** Moving faster, striking much harder, pushing herself to her limit she fought.

Even as blood seeped from the cuts and slashes on her body she continued. **"Reinforcements from Cao Cao have arrived!"** It was the news all of Shu was dreading. **"Men we must retreat!"** She refused to let it end so easily.

Despite Zhang Fei and Guan Yu's resistance, she took one last shot at the wounded warrior. Though she suffered a stab to the stomach, she lashed at him with what remaining energy she possessed. Right on his already deepened cut. **"Damn!"**

A smile graced her face, one that hasn't been on her for all of the 19 years of her existence. As she fell into the white land. She laid there, unable to move as her enemy retreats. **"Lady Shi Ki!"** She fell unconscious, barely able to feel the warm hands holding her bloodied frame.

When at last she came to, her beloved friends were seated waiting for her to awaken. Relief glazed their eyes at the sight of her. **"Thank the heavens."** Gingerly Zhang He helped her sit up, a wince as her bandages tighten on her stomach.

Zhen Ji leaves for a moment alerting both her father in law and the medic. Zhang He concerned holds her tight for the Ice Maiden, one who could freeze any man with her deadly glare had just shed her first tears...Everything from, her sorrow, her pain, her memories bursts through.

Leaving her on this trail of emotional instability. The only thing keeping her steady, were soothing words and strong warm arms that caught her dropping storm of clear ice crystals.

The End...

 **Author Notes: Wow...just wow I actually did it. You know i honestly wasn't really thinking of using the persona i created for the Series Roleplay...but this turned out great! At least it does to me.**

 **So one and all please please review/fav/follow if you liked this one shot because I'm curious to see what you think of it. I think this one shot right here is the last one I'll create before the one shot week( i could be wrong...but who knows)**

 **Thank you everyone for reading, enjoy the holidays and tchao for now!**


End file.
